This invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for dispensing cold drinks such as carbonated beverages.
Dispensers for cold drinks such as carbonated beverages are typically subject to an ambient temperature substantially above the supply line temperature of the water supplied for the mixing of the drinks (e.g., 30.degree.-50.degree. above the supply line temperature of the water), and thus may be warmed to a temperature above the supply line temperature of the water. A problem with prior art dispensers has been that during each time interval between the dispensing of drinks, a quantity of the water is held or retained in the dispenser and may absorb heat from the dispenser (noting that the dispenser absorbs heat from the ambient atmosphere). If the time interval is relatively long, the quantity of water held in the dispenser may be warmed to a temperature at which CO.sub.2 gas is released from the water. A dispensed drink may therefore be "flat" and warm, and thus unsatisfactory.